legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Celestial Path
'The Celestial Path '''is the final raid of patch '''X-35 '''and the final raid and story finality of Inferno. A fortress of black stone ascends beyond the sky, a vast stretch of nothingness leads onwards beyond the horizon. The great Inferno himself awaits at the end of this vast road, ripping a portal through space and time, the last step before bringing his great blaze to the world, destroying all and reshaping the material plane in his image. History The celestial path has existed for as long at the worlds of the great cosmos. Created by his three sons, and empowered with their charge of creation, the Inferno has waited for aeons to return to the material plane. His sons; The Vision, The Voice, and the Spark, each took a charge in keeping their father imprisoned. Over time, their father's madness affected them all, the Vision and the Voice twisting into horrific, powerful beings, pushing forwards their fathers plan of reshaping the material plane in their image. Even the Spark, the most level headed of the three, fell to madness, but was saved by the very heroes that now charge the Celestial Path. With the defeat of the Vision and the Voice, and the weakening of the Spark, the bonds of his prison have weakened, allowing him to begin to force open the barrier between worlds, his energy focusing on where one of his great minions, The Black Sun, landed ages ago. A great fortress has been built at the site of the Inferno's tear, leading high up beyond the clouds, ascending to the celestial path, and to the great Inferno's prison. Storyline Everything has led to this moment, the forces of the cult have been eradicated from Ibeon's surface, the behemoth threat has been contained, and the forces of the three holds band together to march on the Gates of the Eternal, bringing the fight to the Inferno, their hope to end the threat of him, and the Outer Old Ones, once and for all. The Inferno awaits, suffering no interruptions. The battle for the material plane ends here. ''"It has been so long since I had guests. Don't get too comfortable, your stay will not be for long." Layout There are 4 sections to the Celestial Path # The Gates of the Eternal: The great gates guarding the Inferno's tear in space and time, his horrific son's hold the line against the encroaching armies. # The Infernal Bastion: A great fortress leading high beyond the edge of the sky, the mightiest of the Inferno's servants wait for the fabled heroes to come, and to strike them down in their master's name. # The Celestial Path: The final stretch before the Inferno himself, this vast emptiness holds only the most devote of the Inferno's followers. # The Eternal Rift: The Inferno awaits, at the end of the Celestial Path, his energies tearing open a passage to the material plane. The Inferno's blaze, as the all father of the Outer Old One's will not see his goal destroyed. Bosses There are 10 bosses in the Celestial Path: * Watcher Eternal ** A lost brother to the Vision, Voice, and Spark, the Watcher Eternal has been charged with forever guarding the gates, and forever protecting his father. Failure is no option, his punishment will be forever should he fall. * Knight of the Eternal ** A great human warrior, the Lord Champion has long been twisted and empowered by the sheer chaotic powers of the void. His powers immense, the Lord Champion cuts down all who oppose him, and all who seek the Inferno. * Shard of the Void ** A shard of pure chaotic energies, this piece of the void empowers the Inferno's greatest mages. The chaotic energies surround the shard drives those untrained insane, visions of doom and destruction fill their minds, turning ally agaisnt ally. * Grasp of Corruption ** Endless tendrils and webs of the void coil around the fortress, assaulting those who climb the tower. As the tower crumbles, the chaotic energies call forth horrific beasts to assault the heroes, both within and without the tower. * Vala Kutxul ** The mightiest of the Inferno's behemoths, Vala Kutxul is a new creation, a being to rule over even the monumental behemoths of old. Their power is great, his presence shaking the foundations of the world. His wings hold chaotic energies of destruction, his shadow engulfing all hope, leaving nothing but despair. * Lords of the Broken Sky ** The leaders of the Inferno's elite forced, the Lord's of the Broken Sky are some of the mightiest mortals to ever walk the face of the material planes. Harnessing the god borne power of creation, the lords rain fire and death upon the before them, crushing them as they grovel beneath their feet. * Dragonspeaker Aladia ** A once great cleric of the most holy, Aladia long ago fell under the shadow of the Black Sun. Aladia turned into a cruel ruler, forcing her underlings into filth and disease, convincing them that suffering brings them closer to the gods. Embodying the cruelty of dragons, even the mightiest of the winged beasts bend to her will, Aladia convinced them to be the embodiment of her god. * Johan Pracht ** A once mighty wizard, Johan ruled as archmage of Ibeon, residing over the Silver Spire, controlling all of Ibeon's arcane study. Seeking more power, Johan became obsessed with the rumors of a mighty artifact beneath the dwarven city of Amar. Digging deep, Johan found the fabled artifact, gaining terrible power, but losing his mind, the artifact cursed by the Black Sun to bring it's wielder under his sway. * The Black Sun ** When the Inferno was imprisoned by his three sons, the energies unleashed from the great event manifested into two beings, Urgalan the Infinite Hunter and Dragalan the Infinite Savior, manifestations of his malevolence and benevolence respectively. Urgalan became known as the Black Sun, while Dragalan became known as Phafaendan. As a shard of the Inferno's hatred, the Black Sun will destroy any and all, friend or foe, who approaches the Inferno. * The Celestial Inferno ** The all father of the Outer Old Ones, the creator of life and the destroyer of worlds, the Inferno is a being of unfathomable power. Towering over the mortal races, his presence inspires dread in all who witness his visage. Wielding Xul'alatan, a staff borne of creation and destruction, the Inferno will rage endlessly to see his goals to the end. The final fight has come, and the fate of all rest in the hands of few. Resources and Loot ... Notes ...